


Born This Way

by evansrogerskitten



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evansrogerskitten/pseuds/evansrogerskitten
Summary: You’re ready to come out to the world, and what better place than at a rock concert during a fan convention for a little cult TV show you happen to star in.





	Born This Way

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based around the song Born This Way by Lady Gaga but since AO3 gets really cranky about lyrics, it may read incomplete here. I'm very sorry about that, I wish AO3 was more reasonable. Anyways, listen to the song and fill in where you can or check out the full version on my Tumblr. 
> 
>  
> 
> For BTZ Bingo, Square Filled: Coming Out  
> For Fluff Bingo, Square Filled: Girl Power  
> For Song Bingo, Square Filled: Born This Way by Lady Gaga
> 
> Happy Pride 🏳️🌈
> 
> All Photo edits are mine!

Louden Swain always rocked out the Saturday night concerts at Supernatural conventions and tonight was no exception. You could hear Jensen’s soulful voice singing in front of the thousands, the roar of the audience loud even to those of you backstage. You took a deep breath and looked down at the toes of the new boots you’d splurged on.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Briana asked. She sounded like a concerned big sister but you knew she meant well.

You smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I want to.”

Briana nodded. “Okay. Well all of us,” she waved behind her towards the green room, “we got your back.”

Jensen bounded through the curtain, grinning when he found you waiting there. “Go on, kid. Got ‘em ready for ya.”

You leaned into his embrace as he pulled you in for a hug. The brim of his wide hat nudged your shoulder, knocking the expensive accessory off his head. You watched as he went scampering after it.

“Again with the hats,” you rolled your eyes. Briana laughed and you were grateful for the ease of a light joke to settle your nerves.

You took another deep breath when you heard Rob speak into the microphone.

“We’ve got another special guest for you tonight. Much more special that Jensen.” Rob chuckled as the some of the crowd called out in doubt. “You’ve seen them sing on Supernatural as the good demon Phoenix, but tonight we’ve got Y/N with a special song for us! Come on out, Y/N!”

The crowd erupted in applause as you walked up the staircase to the stage. Just before you stepped past the curtain you glanced back to see all of your friends and coworkers- the cast of Supernatural- waiting in the wings to support you. Briana and Jared had an arm around each other’s waists, Briana mouthing “Love you.” Jensen and Rich were grinning like proud dads, Lisa and Ruth dancing already and Kim there with an enthusiastic thumbs up. Matt was already cheering louder than the fans.

You smiled and waved at the rows and rows of people as you walked out on stage. With the bright spotlights facing you and the house lights down, the Saturday Night Special crowd seemed much larger than you expected. Rob pulled you into his arms and squeezed you. He gave you a long look as you pulled away to make sure you were okay. You’d been very nervous during sound check and now with all of these people in front of you, your knees trembled a little. But you took a deep breath and nodded at him.

“Alright Robbie, you ready to do this thing?” you asked into the mic.

“Let’s do it!” Rob nodded, the rest of the band enthusiastic behind his lead. “We got your back no matter what.”

As the band began to play, you spoke into the microphone.

Music filled the auditorium and you closed your eyes, letting the lyrics speak from your heart. You certainly were no Gaga, but you were going to do your best. Everything else faded away and you smiled, finding the courage as you sang for the little kid inside you who never had a voice growing up.

 _My mama told me when I was young_  
_We are all born superstars_  

You opened your eyes, finding the crowd cheering and singing along. The last of your nerves broke free and you let the emotions out, your rich voice filling the room as you sang with everything you had.

 _I'm beautiful in my way_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

Never had you felt freer than letting it all go and finally proclaiming to the world and to your SPN family that you are proud of who you are.  
  
_Right track baby I was born this way_

You couldn’t see all the rows of people beyond the lights, but the fans on either side of the stage were cheering and dancing. As you approached the left side, you saw fans dancing and singing along with you. One girl with bright blue hair gave you a watery smile as she sang along, and you realized that your coming out wasn’t just changing your life that night. It might be changing someone else’s too. You smiled at the girl and winked at her, earning a wide grin as she jumped excitedly in place.

_I must be myself, respect my youth_

The crowd both in front of you and behind you cheered loudly. Knowing your friends just beyond the curtain were listening gave you the last bit of courage you needed.

_A different lover is not a sin_

You paused in the middle of the stage and stared down the middle aisle, the crowd even louder as you threw your head back. This was your moment and you were taking it.  
  
_I was born this way_

You grinned and laughed through your lyric as you dance around the stage. You leaned against Billy’s shoulder and sang as he played.

You paused at the edge of the stage and looked out into the crowd and sang to your fans, some who were dancing in their rows and yelling the lyrics out with you.  
  
_Rejoice and love yourself today_  
_'Cause baby you were born this way_

The crowd burst into louder cheers as you pointed to your heart, smiling and letting go of all of it. Your fears, your judgements, your hate for yourself. It didn’t matter if any of these people in this room judged or belittled you. No matter if any of your followers online, anyone in magazines, or even at the network sent you hate. You were born who you were and you were gonna dance and sing and let your heart free finally. This was it.  
  
_I was born to be brave_

You smiled as you heard Briana’s voice match yours on the next lyric, then Lisa’s, Kim’s, and Ruth’s following as the women came dancing out on stage to a loud roar from the crowd. Kim lifted her arms and started to clap, everyone else in the auditorium quickly joining.

 _I'm beautiful in my way_  
_'Cause God makes no mistakes_

Briana and Lisa looped their arms around your waist and swayed together as you harmonized. The powerful women in your life gathered around you as they joined you for the last bridge of the song. Your coming out had some serious girl power behind it.

As the song came to an end and the last few verses slowed, your friends stepped back and you heard your voice powerful and strong as it filled the auditorium over the clapping. Your eyes filled with tears and you got through to the end before your voice cracked and tears fell.  
  
_I was born this way hey_

The entire crowd was on their feet and you took a shaky breath and laughed in relief as you waved. The band and your girls applauded you, standing aside as everyone gave you a standing ovation. You laughed when Jensen and Jared popped up out of the curtain, joining everyone in clapping before mobbing you with hugs. Rich waved his arms downward in respect and the cast surrounded you. You bit your lip, laughing as you tried to not sob in front of so many people. The crowd was cheering and screaming, and you realized it wasn’t for Jensen or Jared or the rest of the cast. The SPN family was cheering for you.

You blew a couple kisses to the audience and then hugged the band as you left the stage. You laughed past your tears as you followed everyone to the green room, Kim’s arm around your waist as she told you how proud she was to see you own it like that.

“Drink?” Rich asked you as you got to the cornered off conference room.

“Fuck yes,” you laughed. “Make it a double.”

“How do you feel?” Jensen asked as you fell down onto one of the couches across from him. Jared plopped onto the seat next to you and hugged you tight to his side, smacking a kiss on the top of your head.

“Overwhelmed, but happy.” You smiled up at Rich as he handed you a cup. “Thanks Rich.” You looked back at Jensen and then Briana. “I understand why you do that now, what a rush.”

Everyone laughed and then you shrugged. “I just came out to like thousands of people so that’s a lot to process.”

“Oh honey, that was amazing,” Kim smiled. “That’s gonna be all over the Internet. I hoped you warned your manager.”

“Yeah, she knows,” you nodded, grabbing your phone from your bag. “I should probably say something to the fans, right?”

Jared nodded, speaking around the chunks of ice he was crunching on. “Tweet about it. And we’ll all back you.”

You looked around at the beautiful famous faces who’d become your best friends. You bit your lip as a rush of emotion came over your again. “Thank god I took that little role on some weird scifi show, huh? Guess it turned out pretty good.”

Briana chuckled. “Oh honey, you just became the queer sweetheart of the fandom. You’re not going anywhere.”

You laughed and opened up your phone, posting on Twitter but not bothering to read any posts from fans yet.

“Ummmm Y/N?” One of the convention volunteers called out to you from the doorway. You all turned to look at her leaning against the door. “They’re...well, they’re all chanting your name.”

You looked back at each of your friends. “That’s...do they do that?! What do I do?”

Briana laughed and grabbed your hand. “You go!”

“You gotta go, girl,” Lisa smiled.

You looked around the semicircle. Jensen’s proud dad smile reappeared, Rich winked, Ruth and Kim nodding, Lisa holding her glass up in cheers, Matt nodding enthusiastically like a happy puppy, and Jared hugging you even tighter.

“Oh wow,” you laughed as you stood up, “okay.” You turned on your heels and looked at the beautiful people sprawled in the green room. “You’re all coming with me though.”

”We got your back,” Briana jumped up. She smacked Jensen’s arm with the back of her hand. “Don’t be stealing all the limelight.”

Jensen’s smile faded. “Actually, yeah. Maybe Jay and I should stay here.” Jared paused, his leg mid step as he looked back and forth between you and Jensen for instructions on what he was supposed to do.

You walked back over to the couch where Jensen was sitting. “I appreciate that, Ackles, I really do. But I want you there. So come sing with me, okay?”

“Okay superstar.” Jensen chuckled. “It’s your night.” He slung his arm around your shoulders as Jared wrapped his arm around your waist, and you walked with the cast back onto the stage, loud chants of your name leading the way.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos! Thank you for reading!
> 
> Do not copy and paste my writing anywhere without my consent. This work is property of evansrogerskitten. Characters aren’t mine, but this fanfiction is. These works contain material protected under International and Federal Copyright Laws and Treaties. Any unauthorized reprint or use of this material is prohibited. No part of these works may be reproduced in any form or by any means, electronic or mechanical, including photocopying, recording, or by any information storage and retrieval system without express written permission from the author / publisher. An electronic reference link to the original posted work may be provided for purposes of promotion or assistance of publication by the readers discretion, if proper credits are given to the author in the re-post.


End file.
